icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Blog de usuário:Aafyg/New blog - Semelhanças entre What i Like About You e iCarly
Então pessoal! Voltei a fazer blogs aqui. Sério, tenho muita vergonha dos meus outros blogs e coisas que escrevi nessa wikia. São cheios de erros de português e nem me lembro de ter digitado aqueles "bagulhos" kk Vou tentar melhorar.. Aconteceram poucas coisas desde o final de iCarly (poucas coisas mesmo!). Pelo menos teve SAM&CAT, com The Killer Tuna Jump!! Rolou muita confusão quando a Sam e a Jade se conheceram e a Cat passou a sair com o Freddie, e a Sam revidou com o Robbie e blá, blá... O ponto principal disso tudo é: A Sam beijou o Robbie, mas não beijou o Freddie! '-' Pow, Assim não dá pra te defender, Dan!thumb|316px|center ---- Vamos ao assunto principal desse blog... Você acompanhou quase todas as séries do Dan? Assiste a Nick desde 2013? Se sim... Você já deve ter percebido algumas cenas semelhantes nas séries do Schneider. Como em um dos episódios de Drake & Josh, quando a Midy começa a trabalhar no mesmo estabelecimento que o Josh e ela meio que se torna a chefe dele. O mesmo acontece em iCarly, no episódio "iPear Store". Existe uma série chamada de "What i Like abou you" - criada pelo thumbDan. O programa gira em torno de Holly, protagonizada por Amanda Bynes. Sim, ela mesma... "Antes de pegar o trem para a Ilha da Loucura"!! Alguns episódios tem semelhança com iThink They Kissed, iDate a Bad Boy e outros. A diferença é que os acontecimentos são mais impactantes... A série da Amanda era voltada para adolescentes e um público adulto, enquanto iCarly tinha o foco no público infantil e adolescentes (se bem que alguns adultos assistiam rs). Nos EUA, "Coisas que eu Odeio em Você" (bela tradução :D) foi transmitida pela Nick Teen e no pelo canal Boomerang, no Brasil. iThink They Kissed/ Stupid Cupid: No episódio, Holly descobre que o seu ex-namorado amigo e sua amiga Tina ficaram juntos numa noite. E decide tirar satisfações. ~Pausa nos episódios~ A Val e a Holly têm uma relação amigável/problematica como o Spencer e a Carly. Logo no primeiro episódio, o pai da Holly, que irá ao Japão, permite que sua filha more com a irmã mais velha em Nova York. E no episódio "The Cool Old Sister", a Holly questiona o fato da Val não ser muito liberal com ela. E assim que a irmã mais velha muda seus conceitos, a Holly começa a se "aproveitar" dessa situação e vai para um festa com o Gary (seu melhor amigo) sem avisar nada à irmã. Semelhante ao episódio "iLook Alike", em que o Spencer deixa de ser um irmão liberal com a Carly - que foge ao lado da Sam e do Freddie para poder entrevistar um lutador. As personalidades de alguns personagens também são de amor e ódio... *Tina: Melhor amiga da Holly (a partir da Segunda Temporada). Um pouco mais feminina, mas ainda assim, faz zoação do Gary. *Gary: O melhor amigo da Holly. Ao longo da série, ele descobre um novo sentimento pela Tina. *Sam: Melhor amiga da Carly, nada feminina (tirando o iMake Sam Girlier). Zomba muito do Freddie. *Freddie: Melhor amigo da Carly e mantém um vínculo de amizade com a Sam, mesmo com as discussões. ~Retomando~ iKiss/ I've Got a Secret : Tina e Gary não são bem um casal, mas a partir do momento em que os dois brincam do novo relacionamento da Holly, os dois acabam se beijando. Em iCarly... Nem preciso explicar ~ Seddie ~ iReunite With Missy/Tankini: Holly apresenta Gary para sua amiga Samantha, que chega para uma visita, e fica desapontada quando Gary sente que foi deixado de lado. Mas a situação muda radicalmente quando Holly flagra os dois se beijando. Já em iCarly: Carly é surpreendida com a chegada de Missy, sua antiga melhor amiga, deixando a Sam de lado. iGet Pranky/Pranks a Lot : Se trata de um episódio com pegadinhas. Os amigos de Holly armam uma pegadinha na garota, dizendo que ela praticava pirataria. Daí ela revida e as coisas saem um pouco de controle (Um dos melhores episódio! !). Em iCarly: Carly fica chateada por não conseguir fazer pegadinhas contra os seus amigos. Então ela pede aiuda ao seu irmão mais velho, Spencer. Mas o próprio irmão passa dos limites (Tb gosto muito desse episódio! !!) Enfim... Eu poderia ficar o dia todo falando da semelhança entre alguns episódios. Se você quiser assistir "Coisas que Odeio em Você", então procure no Boomerang. Na Internet é um pouco raro... Conclusão final Ambas as séries têm o seu potencial. Claro que tem semelhança, mas também tem as suas diferenças. Até mais... :D:D Categoria:Posts de blog